Ranger Ignis Farr
Biography Early Life Ignis was born on Mandalore to the head of Clan Farr, he was the oldest of four siblings. His youngest brother was sent off at the age of 4 as he had a strong aptitude for the force and eventually became a Knight of the Jedi Order. unknowing of his past or heritage. Ignis and his younger sister and brother lived peacefully for their early years, adopting the traditions and heritage of Mandalore. They were trained to be warriors and knew their duty in life and that one of the siblings would inherit the clan's Beskar'gam. The Destruction of Clan Farr In 30 BBY Clan Farr had received a transmission from a group of dissident that would one day help to form the Confederacy of Independent Systems. These unknown entities had demanded the clan send its best warriors and Beskar Iron to assist in a rebellion against the Republic. The clan, obviously, refused, stating they had no interest in the affairs of the galaxy or who was in charge. This response would cost them however as, in response to this answer. The unknowns launched an assault on the Clan Farr and completely decimated the clan. During this assault, Ignis was separated from his two younger siblings and received blunt head trauma from a falling building. Ignis was knocked unconscious by this shock and received brain damage that caused him to completely lose his memory, the only thing he remembers is before being executed he was saved by a man with a blue glowing sword. After this he woke up on a Republic Medical Station and vowed to repay the man who had saved him, who was revealed to be the Jedi Knight Obi-wan Kenobi. Becoming a Ranger Ignis spent the next few years on Coruscant scraping by with no memories aside from his combat training from his youth. One day, Ignis was in a cantina in the lower levels of Coruscant when he saw a recruitment poster for a unit called the Anatarian Rangers. This unit was stated to be a group of soldiers who worked alongside Jedi and supported them through situations a clone trooper would not. WIP Becoming Kenobi's Ranger WIP Death of Kerrin and Memories Restored Some time late in the Clone Wars the Jedi Temple that the Valkyrie Venator was stationed at was assaulted by a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter and an unknown dark side force user. The Mandalorian revealed himself as Kerrin Farr, a man fueled by vengeance against the Jedi that had supposedly massacred his clan a decade prior. He had allied with the Confederacy to attack the temple as they promised to assist him in his take. Kerrin planted detpacks on the Jedi Archives and made an ultimatum, "send me your strongest warrior for honorable combat, or I will detonate the bombs" The few Jedi that were currently aboard the station agreed to this demand and sent a young Jedi Knight named Buddy to fight him. The fight was ultimately won by the Jedi who decided to spare Kerrin and treated him in the Jedi's medbay. During this treatment Kerrin learned that the true perpetrator of the attack on Clan Farr was a fallen Jedi by the name of Count Dooku. Kerrin had realized his vengeance had been aimed at the wrong person and vowed to defeat this fallen Jedi. However, the Assassin sent with Kerrin retrieved the detonator and activated it, blowing up the bombs on the Archives. Fortunately, these bombs were low-yield enough to not cause any damage to the Archives as Kerrin had never had any intention of destroying them to begin with. Upon learning this, the Assassin prepared to fight the two Jedi Knights treating Kerrin. Kerrin demanded he was the one who should fight the Assassin and stole on of the Jedi's lightsabers. After a long duel it was obvious Kerrin was losing so in a last ditch effort he committed suicide via self-detonation by grabbing the Assassin and overloading his jetpack to fly out of the hangar, before detonating all his explosives. Kerrin's body was recovered intact due to the Beskar armor of Clan Farr he had claimed from Mandalore. Before his death, Kerrin had handed the Jedi Knight Buddy a holotape that detailed the relation between himself and Ignis and the fact that there were still 2 siblings left of the clan. Buddy took this information to Ignis along with the Beskar'gam and gave him them. Ignis viewed the holotape and decided to look in the Archives to see if this were true, to which he found it was. Ignis headed to the armory to prepare for an expedition but as he went to leave he was stopped by Knight Buddy. The Knight attempted to stop Ignis from leaving but Ignis handed him the Beskar helmet, stating he would be back for it. The Knight allowed him to leave. Ignis had left in order to find his remaining siblings and reunite the last members of Clan Farr. Kryze WIP Leaving the Rangers WIP Restoring Clan Farr WIP Rise of the Empire WIP